Remembrance
by written-roses
Summary: On a snowy winters day, Otacon & Sunny visits a special place. [Friendship][Oneshot]


**A/N:  
**+ Long hiatus from writing Fanfiction, but I've also just finished playing MGS: Ground Zeroes! Also, it's 2014 which means this year is the year of Liquid Ocelot's Resurrection! Oh noes!.  
+ I love Sunny and Otacon.

**Beta: **PFFFT. Who needs one.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing relating to Metal gear.

* * *

The start of winter bought gentle snowflakes cascading down to a small cottage on the outskirts of town. The trees have shredded their leaves and were lightly dusted with the powdery snow, daisies on grass was sprinkled lightly and the flower bed of blue roses and other flowers were wilting under the white snow, going into their hibernation until spring when they'll come back and reach for the sun.

Inside the cottage, the fireplace was crackling and the orange glow filled the room, the warmth spreading across the small household.

On a small recliner, a girl, no older than eleven years old sits crossed legged, a hand knitted blanket strewn across her lap, her hands holding a mug of cocoa. She sips slowly, her eyes glancing at the many photos that are sitting upon the fireplace ledge.

Photos of Meryl and Johnny's wedding day, a happy portrait of herself and Dave with the Robot, Photos of when Hal and David went fishing, a family portrait of herself, Hal and Dave.

"You okay sunny?" A man in his late thirties speaks to her.

Hal Emmerich, otherwise known as Otacon, was sitting on a couch opposite her - mug in hand, another knitted blanket across his lap. Both sipping cocoa and sitting in silence.

"I'm just thinking about Uncle Dave.."

"I miss him too." He sips his cocoa.

* * *

It was a year since Dave's passing.

He was buried.  
Partly of the fact that he spoke highly of how much being burnt alive in a microwave on Outer heaven wasn't great. Hal thought it'd be cruel for his body to be cremated, so instead he was buried in a quiet grassy field on a hill nearby, facing the ocean where the sun falls and rises and where wild flowers bloom and dance in the wind. A quiet place. A _peaceful_ place for someone who saw so much violence, it was at least perfect for someone like Dave.

Holding hands, the two people walked up on the hill, their breath fogged from the chill winter air, Snuggled and bounded warmly from padded winter jackets and gumboots.

Reaching the top, they took in their surroundings. Even though winter was clearly here, it was still beautiful. The wildflowers have wilted and died, but in replace was thick snow that glitzened in the afternoon light and in the distance they could see the ocean waves form slowly as it reached the banks. The sun was setting slowly, providing a beautiful pink and orange glow.

In front of them, laid a simple white marble headstone.

Hal knelt down infront of his friend's gravestone, picking up the dead flowers that were previously laid and place down new ones. Flowers that survived from the winters chill from their small cottage garden.

He stared at the gravestone silently, feeling the wind chill against his ears. His thoughts wandered towards the many memories he had with him. Experiencing the torment of Young Sunny's eggs to their friendship years on and towards the end of his life, sitting by his bedside.

Sunny, walked next to him, placing an envelope next to the flowers. She grabbed Hal by the hand, sharing the moment by thinking of her moments with David. Her eyes glanced up as she heard Hal speak.

"We still miss you my old friend."  
"I d-don't think he'll appreciate you calling him Old, Hal."  
"I..but..he was..but..Yeah. Well.."  
"But yes, I still miss him" She rested her head on Hal's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around the girl.  
"Life has become a little more peaceful though hasn't it?" He pondered out loud.  
"I think so"  
"Do you think he's proud of us?"  
"P-probably not."  
"Why not Sunny?"  
"He's probably freezing in the ground right now from all this frost and snow"  
"Ha ha. Very Funny."

He stood up, clutching Sunny's hand and taking in the view once more.  
The flowers, the letter from Sunny. It wasn't a sad place for Hal anymore.

Instead, it was a comforting place to be, in presence of his best friend, in hand with Sunny and in a beautiful surrounding. He knew if the whole world was bad, then this was the one place where he could find peace.

"I'll make us eggs" Sunny quipped.

The two took one last look, before descending down the hill to drive back to the cottage.

* * *

_Dear Snake.._

_It's been a year since you passed away. _

_I can still remember Hal sobbing by your bedside when you left us, he held your hand so tightly that I think his knuckles turned white. I kept half expecting you to wake up and tell Hal to stop crying and quit it like he always does and then go back to sleep. But that's just wishful thinking right?_

_I think Hal was prepared for when you...when you..you know._  
_Unlike, Naomi or...Sniper Wolf?. when you passed, Hal muttered about how everyone he loves dies on him. He cried for a bit...but then he was strangely calm, implementing that plan of what happens when you go. _

_I really really miss you Dave. I miss the times when you cuddled me when I was feeling sad and when you made me soup when I was sick. I miss the times when you managed to outsmart Hal on his silly games._

_I know you had a hard life. I just hope that wherever you are..it's much happier and peaceful. Full of huskies for you to pat and feed and that there are no bad guys around._

_Also, I hope you like where you are on this hill. _  
_We made sure you got the prettiest view and had cherry blossoms falling from the tree._  
_Hal really wanted to make this device so the tree will always blossom, even in winter. But even with so much technology, I think you'd like to keep thinks simple._

_I wonder if you're watching down on us and what you're thinking. Then again, I think you'd be facepalming on the amount of time our eyes are glued to a computer screen. We promised you that we'll take time out from our computers and be a family - just like how you wanted it to be._

_I promise._

_I love you Uncle Dave. _  
_Sunny xx_


End file.
